The present invention relates to liners for shower curtains and in particular to a shower curtain liner with a re-enforced header and a method for fabricating same.
Plastic shower curtain liners are frequently used to protect shower curtains from water damage and the accumulation of mineral deposits. The liners and shower curtains are hung side-by-side from a horizontal rod by a plurality of shower curtain rings or hooks. One part of each hook slideably engages the rod while another part extends through aligned hook receiving openings at the top of the curtain and liner.
Because the liner is made of a thin plastic sheet, the material surrounding the hook receiving openings tends to tear easily if the liner is pulled or grabbed. In order to make the liner more tear resistant, the material surrounding the openings along the top of the liner can be strengthened and/or a separate header in the form of an elongated plastic strip can be heat sealed along the top of the liner prior to forming the openings. Since the openings extend through the header as well as through the top of the liner, the double thickness reduces the tendency for the liner to tear.
However, it has been found that the hook receiving openings at the corners of the top of the liner, even if formed as indicated above, still tend to be vulnerable to tearing.
It is, therefore, a prime object of the present invention to provide a shower curtain liner in which the material surrounding the openings at the corners of the liner is re-enforced against tearing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a re-enforce shower curtain liner in which the ends of the header are folded over to provide a double layer header at the corners of the liner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for fabricating a re-enforced shower curtain liner.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a shower curtain liner is provided, including a body and a header. The header includes a first portion extending across at least a portion of the top of the liner body and second portion situated in parallel relation to the first portion. Preferably, the liner body is situated between the header portions.
The liner body has an edge. The second header portion is proximate the body edge. A grommet is mounted through the first and the second header portions.
Preferably, the first and the second header portions are integral.
The first header portion includes an elongated strip with an edge. The strip edge is heat sealed to one side of the liner body. Preferably, the strip has a second edge, spaced from the first edge. The strip is heat sealed to the liner body along the second edge of the strip, as well. The grommet is situated through the first and second header portions, between the heat sealed edges of the header strip.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a shower curtain liner is provided having a body and a header. The header has a first portion extending across the top of the liner body and second and third portions. Each of the second and third portions are situated in parallel relation to different portions of the first header portion. Preferably, the liner body is situated between the header portions.
The body has first and second edges. The second and third header portions are located proximate the first and second body edges, respectively.
First and second grommets are mounted through the second and third header portions, respectively.
Preferably, the first, second and third header portions are integral.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method for fabricating a shower curtain liner is provided. The liner has a body with a top and an edge, and a header with an end portion. The method includes mounting the header along the top of the liner body with the end portion of the header extending beyond the edge of the body. The end portion of the header is folded to a position parallel to the mounted header portion and affixed adjacent the liner body.
A grommet is mounted through the header and the end portion.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method for fabricating a shower curtain liner is provided. The liner has a body with a top and first and second edges, and a header with first and second end portions. The method includes the steps of mounting the header along the top of the body, with the first and second end portions of the header extending beyond the edges of the body. The first and second header end portions are folded around the edges of the liner body to positions parallel to the header. The end portions are affixed adjacent the liner body.
First and second grommets are mounted through the first and second end portions, respectively.